welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Trenton Killick
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Trenton Killick is a Half-Blood wizard of English descent. He is the son of Audrey Ainsworth and Tristan Killick. Life Before Hogwarts His father, Trent, was not around often, he was serving his country. The family; Trent, his mother, his brothers, and his sister admire this greatly. Trent took too seriously something he was told when he was just little boy, and he tried with every fiber of his being to fill his father's shoes while he was away. It was not an easy task to accomplish, with a mother like his, it was nearly impossible. Audrey played along, from time to time, she let Trent do a few of the household chores that his father would always get done when he was home. His brother, Gavin, often took advantage of Trent's strong sense of duty by convincing him to do extra chores, his chores. Trent was talked into doing Brody's chores as well when it became so blindingly obvious the boy was not willing to say no. It became a game between Brody and Gavin, they liked seeing which of them could get the Trent to do all of their chores. His sister, Avia, did not approve of the way Gavin and Brody used Trent's sense of responsibility against him. She told her mother, who could do nothing to stop them, when she told Trent himself he became enraged. As he tossed a heavy bag of garbage into the bin it exploded shooting trash about three feet in the air. It was a foul, and utterly disgusting mess Harper made sure that Gavin and Brody would have to clean up, seeing as it was Trent's mess, he had to have a hand in it as well. Garbage littered the front and back of the house for hours. The nasty bits left on the roof were almost left there, had the smell not lingered letting everyone know the job was still not done. Trent's magical mishaps did not stop with a flood of garbage. He lost trust in his brothers, and the comradery between Gavin and Brody infuriated him. He fought with them whenever they ganged up on him, he usually won because he had magic on his side. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Amenable - Watchful, Neighborly, Contrarious, Solitary Trent has a board sense of obligation, he knows that other people have a mind of their own and must choose for themselves to do right or to do wrong. He feels a daunting amount of responsibility for all things, even that which is not under his control. Trent tends to obsessive over 'what could have been' he is always putting himself at the base to the equation of blame. Appearance Nick Jonas Trent has a mess of thick, curly, brown hair on top of his head. When his beautifully locks get to be impossibly shaggy his eyes practically hide behind it. He has a light skin complexion with not a scar or blemish to be seen, although he does have a number of small birthmarks which could be confused for pock marks from a great distance. Trent has his father's eyes, constantly narrowed, slightly slanted, and a deep alluring shade of brown. His nose is a tide, but fits his face perfectly. His ears and lips are quite the same, possibly larger than they need to be, yet suitable for the oval shape of Trent's face. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character